Walking With Darkness
by Rainbow-2004
Summary: Severus Snape and Hermione Granger are in love, as are Ginny Weasley and her lover. But the course of ture love never runs smooth...


Walking With Darkness

10:30pm : The Seventh Floor Corridor

Hermione

I walked along the corridors on my patrol, bored out of my wits. I thought of Severus and checked yet another shadowy corner. Suddenly strong arms pushed me against the wall, and his mouth was on mine, devouring me. I responded eagerly, wrapping my arms around his neck. His kiss was filled with such passion, they always were. I loved the way he held me. Strong and protective, yet tender and loving. He was perfect.

He pulled away and we were both breathing hard. He pressed another quick kiss on the top of my head. "Come to my quarters once your patrol is over, love," he whispered to me. "I'm sure you can get through the wards." Then he was gone.

I stood for a full minute regaining my breath, before continuing on my patrol. The Head Girl had students out after curfew to catch.

Severus

I have always been able to sneak up on people without their noticing. A trick that has proven most useful in past years.

I had only meant to tell my love to come and visit me later that night, but as soon as I saw her, I was overcome by desire.

I pushed her against the wall and kissed her fiercely. She didn't seem to mind.

I pulled away after a minute, taking advantage of the iron will and self-control I'm supposed to have mastered. Then I kissed her head, resisting the urge just to take her in my arms and take her to my rooms to ravish her. I told her to meet me when she was done, then left before I gave into my urges.

10:30pm : Sixth Year Girls' Dorms

Ginny

Gods, this man was beautiful. And he was _definitely_ a man. Nothing like those little boys who were his classmates.

He rolled so he was under me, put his hands on my hips and moved me up and down on him. We got into a gentle rhythm and I impaled myself on him over and over. As we both reached completeness, my movements became more and more desperate until he came deep inside me and my entire world exploded. My whole body seemed hypersensitive. I moaned and fell on top of him, exhausted.

He smirked at me. "Tired?" he asked. I wasn't sure whether to hit him on the arm or just agree. I decided to nod, and he smirked even more. "I take that as a compliment, you know," he told me. Why the hell is he always so chatty after we make love? Isn't the man supposed to be the one who falls asleep after sex?

I look at him regretfully. I want him to stay here and fall asleep in his arms. I found myself envying Hermione. She is Head Girl so she has no roommates to notice her empty bed or a new occupant if she decides to sleep with her lover. And he is all the way in the dungeons, miles away from even the Slytherin Common Room. Why is life so unfair?

I cling to my boyfriend desperately, but he just smiles sadly and kisses me one last time. Loving but lacking in passion. A goodbye kiss. "I'll see you, Ginny," he mutters, then he casts a cleansing charm and is gone. I sigh and cuddle up to my pillow, which still smells faintly of him if I cuddle close enough, charm or no.

Draco

I lay in Ginny's bed, a silencing charm carefully placed and the curtains drawn. I kissed her, and then removed our clothes with a quick spell. I paused for a second to admire her body. She is so beautiful!

I kissed her again and rubbed against her until she was moaning my name. She wasn't usually that easy to arouse, but it had been a few days and I had been teasing her pretty nervously to make up for last time.

I slipped inside of her and she moaned. I moved at a moderate pace for a bit, then I got bored of being on top, so I flipped her on top of me.

We both found release quickly after that. I cleaned up and left after a couple more quick kisses.

I hate to leave Ginny. She's so beautiful. Especially when her hair is messed up from sex, and her face has a pink tinge that makes her look so lovely.

I would stay in her arms forever if I could. Maybe once we are both out of school I can marry her. I know I will propose as soon as possible. I just pray she accepts. Maybe I'll take her name. My father has tainted Malfoy.


End file.
